ღKira Moriღ
by Saricess
Summary: Kira Mori was born with black cat ears and a matching tail, she has a painful childhood by her sisters constand bullying but at least her father treats her well. One day an explosion sets off, only she lived, before her father died he gave a small box which contain a braclet and a note, getting S.H.I.E.L.D'S attention. Now Kira comes a new person with S.H.I.E.L.D, perhaps a hero?
1. PROLOGUE

It was a sunny day when time came for a child to be brought into the world, a world full of excitement for people had lasted until the day of birth came. Chatter of happiness brought them together, despite a woman's screams, all of them were happy. At last a high cry broke as it was born.

However, one knew that it would all go downhill from there. Despite the sun's bright light that brought warmth and happiness to the Earth, it brought a family's life to shreds. Bonds were broken, one was made,that one bond brought happiness to two people, however it wouldn't last. Physically at least.

Disappearance was a mystery, without all the pieces it will never be found. However that doesn't mean you can't live and make the most of your life and live in happiness, or at least try. However, that doesn't mean that the search has stopped, the search will always keep going, with or without knowing.

As Earth kept moving so did life, as time went people grew. Child and family grew as time and Earth flew, they change as does life, but hope and love stays. But people change, this happened to child and it's family. As life went on, it would be filled with different things. Chaos, Danger, Sad, Anger, Happiness, Loved and many more.

Having all these things in your life can be stressful and more to take in, however if you keep forward, never lose track and to never to give up. To focus on the happiness and love you want, for the good life you desire and deserve…

Then you will win the fight.

Against the negativity, if you fight on, then you will win.

It was on that sunny day, that a child would live her life through different settings and emotions. She will have to live through hard environments, but not to give in.

It was on that sunny day, that a child was born, to live through her life, and get what she deserves.

Love. Happiness. Friends. Family


	2. CHAPTER 1

It was a normal day as a child awoke from her slumber, sun cracked through the spaces through her purple satin curtains, a groan came from her lips as the sun shined on her face. Groggily she sat up and stretched her arms before standing up. Her warm purple pj's smoothed out as she stood, looking at the clock on the small table besides her small single bed, sat on the wall where her curtains where.

The bed had a white duvet cover with purple flowers, her walls were also purple but in a lighter shade, on the far wall where her white door was, white flowers were painted on the purple wall, to give it a nice feature. The floor was covered in a lilac carpet, on the other wall next to the window was her white wardrobe with a long mirror standing next to it.

She ruffled a hand through her long black hair and walked to the curtains, she pulled them away for the sun to shine through her whole room, lighting up the darkness that was left every night. She stood on her tiptoes to try and see out the window but she couldn't, she was small after all, common for a 5 year old girl.

Just then a knock came on her door. "Kira dear, are you up yet?"

"Yes Papa, come in" the door handle went down as it open, to reveal a man with with light brown hair and light blue eyes. He was, of course as Kira was only a small child, tall. As women would say he has a nice face structure, Kira noticed that his arms were a bit bigger than some men, but they were also small when she see's bigger men. He was wearing a white shirt and denim jeans with black boots.

He smiled as he saw his daughter, he knelt as she ran to him to give him a hug. "Did you sleep well sweetheart?"

Kira smiled as she looked up to her father "Yes Papa, did you?"

"I did" he replied "You haven't gotten dressed yet?"

"I just woke up"

"Of course you did" Kira giggled as her father rolled his eyes, she found it funny when he did that. "Not too worry, Daddy will help you"

"Thanks Papa" Her father then walked over to her wardrobe, with Kira following behind. He opened the doors and looked through her clothes, after a few minutes he pulled out a red dress with a white belt along with white tights and red open shoes.

"Papa is good at picking clothes" Kira said as she watched her father neatly lay her outfit on her bed, it was true. Since she had been born her father dressed her everyday, he had a good eye for fashion, which the women also complimented on aside from his looks.

"Thank you sweetheart" he was happy with the complement his daughter gave him. "But you have to have a shower first ok?"

"Ok!" Kira giggled as she ran into the bathroom, which was connected to her room through another white door, which was the the wall behind her bed. The bathroom has light blue tiles on the floor and white along the walls, there's a bathtub with a shower nailed to the wall. There was also a full shower in the corner of the wall where the door was and also a toilet opposite the shower, there was a small open door cabinet filled with shampoo's, conditioner and body wash. It was next to the sink which was on the small wall as the toilet, it has a round mirror above it.

"Ok, in you go" Kira was helped by her father to get washed, like always she would splash water at him and they end up having a water fight for 2 minutes, luckily her father put a towel down so that it absorb all the water that fell out the tub. He gently got her out of the tub and put down where he instantly wrapped a warm towel around her body, he dried her and dressed her and then dried her hair. He brushed it gently, when her hair was done, two things sprung up.

Ears.

Black Cat Ears.

Yes, Kira has black cat ears, she also has a matching tail. She has had them ever since she was born, her family are the only one who knows this, nobody outside knows that a human girl lives with features of a cat. Inside of her home she can be free of her appearance but outside she has to cover up, making people think she's a drug dealer or school drop-out.

Most people would fear Kira cause of her appearance, after all you don't see people with animal features everyday, but her father didn't. To him it didn't bother him what she looked liked, she's still his daughter no matter what.

Her father gently rubbed one of her ears, making her feel comfortable and relaxed. He pulled his hand back and stood up.

"Time for breakfast now"

"Yay!" Kira cheered as she followed her father to the kitchen, Kira loved food. If she see's food or if you mention food she'll instantly be happy, but many people can relate to that.

The young girl held her father's hand as they walked down the wooden stairs, they turned a left to walk down a small hallway and through a door which lead them inside the kitchen. It was a modern, up-to-date kitchen, with nice wooden grey doors for cabinets and drawers. The countertops were white, there were some cupboard which had glass doors, such as for glasses and cleaning liquid for washing the dishes. The sink was also white and so was the taps, the walls were white to bring in more light into the room.

Kira watched as her father got some bowls out from a bottom cupboard and placed them on the countertop and grab the 'Coco Pops' box and pour some into the bowls along with some milk. After putting them away he grabbed some spoons and went to pick up the bowls.

"Daddy can I hold mine?" she asked sweetly, her father turned to her and smiled gently, he nodded and grabbed one of the bowls and put a spoon in it, he lowered his arm to make it easier for Kira to get it.

"Of course sweetheart" Kira smiled and grabbed the bowl from his hand, he then picked up the other bowls and used his back and elbow to open another which lead to a room with white walls and a wooden table in the centre of the room, he put the bowls in front of a chair and then picked up Kira and put her on one of the chairs.

"Karin, Sakura! Breakfast!" He shouted, a few seconds later they heard footsteps rushing down the stairs. Two girls entered the room, they were three years older then Kira, making them 8. They both shared the same hair as their father as well as his eyes, Karin had shorter then Sakura, that was the only way to tell the difference between them. They both wore the same thing and had the same personality.

They sat at the table along with their father. The two girls looked at their father with a smile. "Thank you Papa!"

"Your welcome sweeties" they ate breakfast and added some chatting, mornings were good for this family, they got together and happily talked away.

After they finished Kira helped her father gather up the bowls and put them in the sink, of course she had to be lifted to do this.

"OK girls get ready for school"

"Yes Papa" Karin and Sakura said as they went back upstairs to get ready, he then pulled out a small ladder for Kira to stand on to help him wash up just like everyday.

"Papa?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Will I ever go to normal school?" Her father stiffened at her words and stopped his tracks, Kira instantly regretted her words and felt bad.

"I'm sorry-"

"No" he cut off her off "No it's ok sweetheart, I understand why you ask" he turned to her and put his hands on her shoulders gently. "I'm afraid you can't"

"Why not?"

"Well, a lot of schools won't accept you because...because of your appearance"

"What's wrong with my appearance?" she asked, feeling scared which he could see.

"Nothing sweetie it's just...it's just that some people don't like people with cat ears and a tail"

"But doesn't everybody like cats?"

"Yes but they find it weird for a human to have things a cat have"

"So, so people will hate me?" now she was really scared, tears gathered at her eyes threatening to fall.

"Shhh" her father wiped her eyes and took her face in his hands gently, he signed as he knew that this wouldn't easy "yes some people will hate you but there will be people who will love you and care for you, no matter what you look like"

"Do you care what I look like Papa?" she sniffled and rubbed her nose.

"No, you're my daughter, I love you no matter what"

"Really?"

"Really" he smiled and kissed her forehead "Now go and dry up, and be ready for our lessons when I get back home ok?"

"OK" Kira kissed her father's cheek before stepping down the small ladder and going up the stairs to her room, she went to her wardrobe and got a new shirt which was a knee length red velvet dress, she put it on and folded up her other dress which had wet marks from her father's hands.

Kira stopped for a moment, remembering her father's words. She felt sad that schools would not accept her because she looked different, sad that people would hate her for looking differently than everybody else, but knowing that some people will love her, especially her father made her feel happy. It made her giggle a bit, making her feel more happy.

"What are you giggling about?" Kira jumped at the voice, she turned around to see one of her older sisters, Sakura at her doorway.

"Oi, Sakura-nii, good morning" Kira said politely, Sakura scoffed at her.

"Don't call me 'Sakura-nii', you can only call me that when around Papa" she reminded her.

"Yes of course, sorry"

"Stop talking" Sakura demanded " And don't giggle, it sounds terrible" Kira said nothing, Sakura watched her ears fall, showing that she's sad and hurt, this made her happy and smirk.

"I heard what Papa said to you" she said "He's wrong you know, people will never love you, they'll always hate you, even Papa will"

"No he won't" Kira said "He said he won't"

"Didn't you hear me say that he was lying?"

"Your wrong, Papa never lies" Kira said confidently, Sakura glared at her making Kira feel uncomfortable, she walked to Kira making the young girl look up since Sakura is taller than her.

"You're stupid to think that"

"Sakura-nii, where are you?" The girls heads jerked to the doorway to see Karin who had just stopped and looked at them "There you are" she walked in and stood aside of Sakura. "Are you giving Kira a hard time, you know how much I love to join in"

Sakura rolled her eyes "Whatever" she then exited the room, presumably going downstairs to their father, however Karin stayed.

"Geez what is she doing, pulling you down without me, how mean" Karin pouted, she turned to Kira and smirked "Well my share can come after school" she harshly patted Kira's head making the girl wince "See ya later" she said before exiting the room and joining her twin downstairs. A few seconds later she hears the front door open and close, signaling that her father is taking them to school.

And she let herself go, tears ran down her face as she cried, her hands fisting in her hair as she crouched down, bringing her knees closer to her chest. She sobbed by the pain, by not being accepted, by being bullied, by being afraid.

She hated this, the treatment her own sisters gave her, but because she was younger then them she couldn't stand up for herself, they could easily overpower her and bring her further down. As much as she hated it she would never tell her father, she was afraid that he would hate them, and being hated is an awful feeling.

Kira took deep breaths to calm herself down, she wiped her tears and rubbed her cheeks. She couldn't be like this for when her father comes home. In 5 minutes she got herself together just before the front door opened, smoothing her dress down one more time she went down the stairs, she instantly smiled as she saw her father and immediately ran to him. He smiled and picked her up in his arms and pecked her forehead.

"Ready for learning sweetie?"

"Yes Papa" He carried her to the living room, it has white walls, tall ceiling and nice grey long sofas, there were also arm chairs on each side on the sofa. There was a wooden table in the centre of the are with the sofa and armchairs, he put Kira on the floor in front of the table, he exited the room for a bit and came back with some books, pens and writing paper. He set them out neatly on the table and sat down, he put Kira on top of his bent knees.

"What are we learning today Papa?" she asked him.

"Maths sweetie" For a couple of hours Kira was taught in easy sections of maths, which included adding, subtracting and multiplying. It wasn't anything hard, so Kira easily understood them and how to work them out.

"That was easy!" Kira said, her father chuckled and ruffled.

"It gets harder later on, but I'm sure you can handle them" he kissed her hair making her giggle, he then put her on the couch while he gathered up the pieces and put them back.

"I'm going to pick up Karin and Sakura now" he said, he kissed her forehead and looked at her "I'll be back soon, be safe"

"Roger!" He chuckled once more before leaving, Kira became bored quickly and so went to her bedroom and played with her dolls which she kept in a box under her bed, she hid them under there so that her sisters won't find them.

A few minutes into playing the front door opened again, Kira quickly put the dolls back in the box and shove it under her bed, her bed cover helped hid them when it went down almost touching the floor.

The last few hours of the day were just a normal as everyday, being bullied upstairs, having dinner and helping her father wash up. Her father helped her get ready for bed and tucked her in softly, he brushed her hair with his hand before kissing her forehead.

"Good night Papa"

"Good night sweetheart" with one last stroke he got up and exited her room and shut the door quietly, Kira turned on her side and snuggled up to her pillow, a question running through her mind until she fell asleep.

 _I wonder if I'll ever be accepted by someone other than Papa_


End file.
